SEASON 6
by DBS2000
Summary: When they cancelled 90210 I was really bummed so I decided to write my own season 6. Mainly follows Lannie, but also has a lot of others. Couples (At the moment): Lannie, Sixon, Adrianna/Navid
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Plane:

Liam Court hugged his new fiance, Annie Wilson, outside of the plane, he picked Annie up with his big strong arms and swung her around, he was finally happy, he has the love of his life in his arms and he's going to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, she was so happy, the happiest she has ever been, she was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. Naomi Clark was still shrieking with excitement, her best friends were getting married, she was even running plans for their engagement party in her head, she was thinking a white, grey and black colour theme.

"Annie, I love you and always have and I always will, until I die, I want you by my side" Liam said while looking into Annie's beautiful chestnut eyes

"Liam I don't want to go to Paris for a whole year and be away from you" Annie exclaimed with tears in her eyes

"Excuse me, Annie you have to, it's part of your book tour" Naomi said while looking at Annie's ring

"Naomi's' right. Look I don't want to be away from you any less than you do but it's important" Liam said his deep voice echoing in Annie's ears

"Liam, come too, Navid will watch the bar, and when we come back we can finally get married" Annie said using her persuasive voice

Liam laughed "Of course I want to, but I have nothing with me I need to go home to pack some clothes and I will book a flight for Monday, okay?"

"Okay, but I will still miss you"

"I know, I'll miss you too!"  
They hugged one last time, Liam watched as Annie got on the plane and waved goodbye. The plane flew off after a few minutes and Liam watched, he was sad and couldn't wait until the next time he saw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver's House:

Erin Silver and her best friend Dixon Wilson just got back to Silvers apartment, from the moment they walked through the door Silver was in such a bad mood and was getting angry fast. She was fine when she heard about her two best friends Liam and Annie getting engaged but since then nothing, no smiles, no laughing nothing just tears and frowns, everything she did seemed like a chore to her, and she was getting fed up with Dixon constantly.  
"Ergh, I feel terrible" Moaned Silver while taking her pills

"Did you take your pills?" Asked Dixon, who was now looking after Silver until Teddy got back from DC, Dixon was on his laptop looking at information on cancer, so he didn't realise Silver was taking her pills

"Yes, I took all of them"

"Good, you start Chemo next week and the doctor said you have to take all the pi-"

"God! Dixon I know! I was there!" Shouted Silver angry at Dixon for treating her like a child

"Look, Silver you have cancer and all I'm doing is trying to help" Dixon spoke in a calm voice although he was hurt by Silver's tone

"Well maybe I don't need you're help, I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one and leave me the hell alone!"

"Silver, I know you're going through a lot, and I don't care how much you shout at me, I'm going stay with you until you beat this thing"  
Silver started crying, floods of tears streaming down her face, Dixon went and brought her in with his big, strong arms and held her while she cried into his shirt

"I'm sorry Dixon" Said Silver in between weeps

"For what?" Dixon said, he knew the answer but felt if they started talking it would take her mind of the cancer

"For being a bitch, while you were just trying to help, I won't forget what you did for me Dixon" This made Dixon smile so he just kissed the top of Silvers head and kept hugging her and keeping her in his arms. Within minutes Silver fell asleep, so Dixon laid her on the bed and went to lie on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital:

Navid and Adrianna were still in the hospital, Adrianna was checked out and all she had was a sprained ankle, she was still in her dirty clothes and felt uncomfortable but she was scared that if she went home to change she would miss Navid's doctor, so she was just waiting for Navid's doctor to be done with him. She was sitting on a chair outside of Navid's room and waited, she couldn't help but imagine the life she was going to have with Navid, the house they will buy, the wedding, the kids and the whole life they would have together. She had never had a guy risk his whole life for her, and she was glad that the guy who did, was Navid

"Navid will be about half-an-hour more, but he's going to be just fine, it's just a few bruises and stitches" Explained the doctor to Adrianna who was relieved that Navid was okay

"Thank's doctor, can I see him?" asked Adrianna

"Well he's heavily sedated on pain killers, so I doubt he will be very responsive"

"Oh okay" Said Adrianna in a cheerful voice because, the love of her life was going to be okay

"Ade?" Said a voice behind Adrianna, she quickly around, and who should be standing there, but the man who risked his whole life to save her, the only man she has ever truely loved so much her heart melted at the mention of his name.

"Navid!" Adrianna said after she'd turned around "You're okay!" She ran up and hugged him, they went into his room and Navid laid on the bed while Adrianna took a sat on the chair

He chuckled "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm so happy you're here."

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Adrianna said looking up at Navid with her blue eyes wondering what she had done to deserve someone as great as him "I love you, Navid and don't forget the promise you made to me to get a house and live together." She stood up to put some water in the Sunflowers that Annie sent before she left

"Hmm, what promise" He said in a sarcastic voice pretending he forgot

"You should never be an actor, because I can tell you're joking with me"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you, Superstar"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Liam and Annie's house:

Liam just got home and he picked up one of the suitcases he had planned on taking with him to Australia, he took some shirts and tops from the wardrobe and threw them in without even caring, then did the same thing with his pants and shorts. While rummaging through the wardrobe he found a picture from his trip to Mexico senior year, the one of him and Annie, he smiled as it reminded him of 'when he was young and in love and in Mexico' He put it in the suitcase to take with him to Paris.  
He was now done packing and just as he was going through the door there were to police men standing there

"Are you Liam Court?" One of the Police men said

"Um, yes why?" Liam said, confused at what was going on

"You're under arrest for the suspicion of the Spencer Blane Concert, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-" The officers voice trailed of as Liam was getting dragged in a police car, what was going on? Liam wandered to himself, was it Campbell getting revenge for everything Liam had done

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Silver's House:

Silver had a refreshing nap and woke up to find Dixon on the couch sleeping, she watched him for a good 10 minutes forgetting all about her cancer, she felt at peace, went and took her pills then woke up Dixon by shaking his arm

"Dixon? Dixon, wake up" She whispered softly

"Ergh" Dixon sighed "Silver when did you wake?" he looked up at her with his big brown eyes

"About 10 minutes ago" she replied

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yes Dixon, and thanks for taking care of me, I hope one day I can make it up to you"

"The only thing I need from you, is for you to fight the cancer not me" she laughed at this but still felt guilty for shouting at him earlier, she hugged him thanks for taking care of me"

"Don't worry about it" Dixon got up and took some sausages out of the fridge and some potatoes from the cupboard and started to peel them and put them in a pot of boiling water

"What are you making?" Asked Silver

"Sausage and mash" Dixon said smiling t Silver

"Well it had better be good, cause i'm starving"

"Well, don't get your hopes up" Silver smiled "I'm really happy you're smiling again Silver!"

"Me too" Said Silver walking towards Dixon to help with the peeling, she looked at him and smiled while he passed her a peeler, but she accidentally took his hand, they had a moment of complete silence, then their lips slowly approached each other and they kissed

"Did we really just do that?" An out of breath Silver asked

"Yeah, I think so" Dixon replied

"CRAP!" Silver shouted "I was supposed to go meet Adrianna 10 minutes ago!" Silver quickly put on her red and blue patterned short cut top and her black shorts

"Well, will we talk later?" Dixon said

"Talk? Yeah urmm, Yeah we'll urm talk. Later, okay? Urmm, when I get back." Silver said unable to get out the right words "Bye" she left staggering. Dixon just stayed lying in bed thinking about what just happened with Silver

*Ring Ring... Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Said Dixon answering the phone

"Dude, it's me, Liam" Said Liam who was currently in prison

"Hey Liam, where are you?"

"Well currently I'm in prison"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, they're accusing me of bombing that Spencer Blane tribute concert, I know, crazy right?"

"Yeah, it is" Dixon said while scratching his head "Does Annie know?"

"No, I can't call her she on the plane, look dude I only have 1 minute left, do something for me, when Annie's pane lands call her and tell her where I am and not to worry, and that I'll see her on Monday, hopefully" Liam said with tears in his eyes, what was Annie going to do, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Don't worry dude, i'll tell her, bye" There was no reply Liam's line was disconnected. Dixon couldn't stop imagining Annie's face when he told her about Liam, she was going to be distraught, they haven't even been engaged for 2 hours yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Prison Cell:

Liam was still in prison, just thinking about Annie and if she's heard about the news, he knew she would want to come back and felt terrible to have ruined her tour, When suddenly Liam heard a familiar voice behind him

"Well, well, well. Little Court the boxer is in prison" The voice mimicked Liam quickly turned around and who should be standing there, but Campbell

"I knew you were behind this" Shouted Liam approaching the bars and trying to grab him

"Hey, do you want be to call security and be charged with yet another thing" He chuckled

"I didn't even do the bombing, why would I? All my friends were in that building and so was Annie! I didn't do it, so I will be set free and al charges dropped"

"I don't think so, my Father has a lot of pull here, and you did steal his whore-of-a-wife Sydney from him, so I don't think he'll mind keeping you in here forever"

"I'm not even with Sydney! I didn't even know she was married when it all started, it's all her fault, not mine" Liam sat down his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do, if Campbells dad want's to keep Liam here, he can.

"Look, don't be so sad, you deserve this and I'm sure that Amy girl will be happy to get rid of you, seeing as now she can have me" He laughed at his remark

"It's Annie and I will kill you if you do anything to her!" Liam said standing up

"Whoa, Whoa, Court calm yourself, I won't do anything, scouts honour HAHAHA"he couldn't help laughing at the way Liams face dropped "I can see why you're worried, I mean she used to be a hooker, of course she'll cheat on you"

"I am going to kill you" Liam said slowly so that Campbell understood.

"Well I better go now, remember Liam, I know a lot of people on the inside who would just love to get out of this hell hole" Campbell said threatening Liam, and walked away.  
Liam couldn't believe it, from the minute he was put in jail, his gut kept telling him it was something to do with Campbell, and he was right, and he started to think about what to say at the hearing, he hoped his friends would come to support him, he hoped Annie would come to support him, as bad as he'd feel about ruining her book tour he would be happy to see her, he just loved her so much that his heart ached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Paris:

Annie has just arrived in Paris and was checking into the hotel

"Bonjour Madam, you're bags will be taken to your room, here is the key, room 452" Said the Hotel Receptionist

"Merci" Annie replied, she made her way to the lift and her phone started ringing

*Ring Ring... Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Annie said while answering her phone

"Annie, I have something to tell you" Said the person on the other line

"Dixon, what is it?" Annie said sounding worried

"Liam is, ergh, well, urmm, I don't really know how to say it, but, urm" Dixon was struggling to find the words he wanted to say

"Dixon! Spit it out already! You're worrying me, what's wrong with Liam?" Annie said, she was now getting frustrated with Dixon

"Liam is in prison" Dixon said quickly

"What!? Why? How?" Annie asked

"He was arrested on suspicion of bombing the Spencer Blane concert"

"Liam wouldn't do that, all his friends were in that building!"

"Yeah, I know, Campbell is the one accusing him"

"Campbell, Campbell" She couldn't place the name "Wait!, Sydney's stepson!" She had finally remembered

"Yeah that's him"

"That son of a bitch" Annie whispered under her breath, but Dixon still heard and began laughing "Dixon this is no time to laugh, I need to get home now!"

"I thought you'd say that, so i've already reserved 2 flights, one for later today and one for tomorrow, you can pick, Dixon is such a good brother Annie thought to herself" Dixon said speaking in third person

"Shut up Dixon" Annie smiled and as much as she wanted to laugh she couldn't because the love of her life was in prison, for something he didn't do


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Plane:

Annie was sitting on the plane on her way back home to see Liam, who was put in prison, she was still processing the whole thing and could barely contain her tears, she needed to find a good lawyer to defend Liam and prove his innocence. Everything was becoming such a mess, why was this happening to Liam? What did Campbell stand to gain by putting Liam in jail, she was even drawing ways of killing that snot-nosed Campbell in her notebook, and it actually cheered her up, she wasted like 10 pages on how to make it look like a suicide.

"Madam, would you like something to drink?" A flight attendant asked

"Do you have any wine?" asked Annie desperatley craving some

"Yes madam, red or white?"

"How about one of each" the attendant nodded and gave her two glasses "Thank you" Annie downed the white wine in under 30 seconds, and it even helped with the drawings and gave her morecreative ideas on how to kill Campbell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Offshore:

Adrianna and Silver were sitting at the bar Adrianna was drinking a diet coke while Silver was drinking lemonade, they were looking at brochures on houses and talking trying to avoid the topic of the future. Adrianna was awkwardly swinging her chair left and right, not knowing what to say, not knowing if to ask about the baby, or about the cancer, she really didn't know how to talk to one of her closest and oldest friends, she knew that Silver could pick up on it and just felt awful about it Silver was the first one to break the awkward silence;

"How 'bout this one" She asked handing Adrianna the brochure

"It's stunning, oh but look at that pric it's way to expensive" Adrianna said disapointed "So how are you feeling about everything"

"Im okay, I just really need to talk to Michaela because she kept blaming herself over what happened and it's not her fault and I don't blame her, you know?" Silver told Adrianna  
everything on her mind "Ive really missed this" Silver added

"Me too" With tears in her eyes because her best friend had been going through so much and she didnt even know

"Don't cry Ade, because if you cry then I'm gonna cry the-" Just then Silver burst out crying unable to control herself, they just hugged each other and carried on crying until there was no more tears to cry. Just as they were about to pull away Navid and Dixon strutted in

"Adrianna and... Silver" Dixon said awkwardly as he and Silver still hadn't talked about their kiss. Adrianna noticed the tension and turned to look at Silver's red face

"oh my God! Adrianna shrieked causing everyone to stare at her "This house is so amazing" She said while picking up a random house brochure and waving it about

Silver grabbed the brochure out of her hand and looked at it "Ade this house is actually amazing, it has everything you guys wanted fireplaces, tall ceilings and it's in your price range"

"Really" Navid asked, Silver handed him the leaflet "Ade this house is perfect for us!"

"Yeah of course it is, that's why I chose it" grinned Adrianna "Let's go see it"

"Yeah let's go, bye guys" Navid waved as they walked away

"Bye" Dixon mumbled "Sooo"

"Yeah, urm we should talk about that kiss"

"Look Silver you know I like you an-"

"Look Dixon," began Silver totally cutting off Dixon "until I beat this thing I don't know how I feel, so I don't think we should do anything until we both know for sure" Dixon just nodded and didn't say another word and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam and Annie's House:

Annie had finally returned home and shoe found the bag Liam had packed to bring to Paris, she opened it and saw the picture on top of the clothes, she laughed with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she remembered the way he organised to bring Mexico into their hotel room when she wasn't able to go out, how could someone as sweet and caring as Liam be accused of being a terrorist? Just then she heard a knock at the door, she thought it was probably Dixon coming to check on her, as he said he would, but to her surprise it was Campbell

"What are you doing here" Annie hissed

"Wow, you and Liam really are meant for each other, neither of you really like me" Campbell grinned "Poor Liam thinks you're going to cheat on him with me" Campbell looked at her up and  
down

"Don't make me sick"

"Well, are you saying you won't, the girl who wrote a sex book, the girl who was a hooker isn't going to cheat on little Liam" Campbell sneered and approached Annie making an attempt to kiss her,

"What are you doing!?" Annie shrieked then planted a massive slap right on his face leaving a red mark

"You little bitch, Liam is going to rot in prison for the rest of his life, because I'm never going to tell the police who really caused the explosion" Campbell threatened and walked away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dixon's Beach House:

Dixon was out of food and all he had was lucky charms and no milk so he was just eating them plain, avoiding the marshmallows, when Annie came storming in

"I AM GOING TO KILL CAMPBELL!" Annie shouted at the top of her lungs

"Whoa, Sis, take it down a notch" Dixon grinned even though he was sort of scared of his sisters loud tone but couldn't help but smirk

"Stop laughing Dixon, this is serious, that idiot is trying to ruin mine and Liams life, God I could kill that SOB" Dixon started laughing again

"What did he do?" Dixon said with a smile

"Well, he put my fiancée in prison, told Liam I was going to cheat on him, and then shows up at my house and puts the moves on me, but other than that he is just swell" Annie said sarcastically

"Wait, he put the moves on you?" Dixon asked

"Yeah, so I slapped him" Dixon burst out laughing again and Annie joined him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Prison:

Liam was starting to get used to being in prison, and today he had a visitor, he expected it to be Campbell or Navid or even Dixon, but to his surprise it was Annie, when she saw him behind the glass she nearly fainted, Liam stood up and looked at her she watched tears stream down the sides of her face, he hated that he couldn't hold her, that he couldn't comfort her, right when she needed him. He hated that Campbell had done this to her, that he had taken Liam away from Annie.

"Annie, don't cry" Liam pleaded "Please, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Liam, how can they do this to you?" She cried "you're innocent, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't bomb that concert, all my friends were in there, more importantly you were in there." Annie smiled she was glad that she had a true answer that Liam did not do it, she knew he wouldn't lie to her. Liam looked into her beautiful chestnut brown eyes "You're so beautiful Annie, I love you so much"

"I love you too Liam, more than anything"

"And we're going to get married and be happy for the rest of our lives"

"You promise?" Annie said staring at his deep blue eyes

"I promise" They carried on talking for another 10 minutes until Liam was out of time and taken away by guards

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Open House:

Adrianna and Navid had just arrived at the house they were thinking of buying, from the minute they walked in they felt they could see their futures, the kids, the pets everything. They were so excited.

"So, what do you think?" Navid asked

"I think we should make an offer" Adrianna replied

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course, this house is perfect for us, it has a fireplace, a big garden everything we have ever wanted, and it's in our price range!" Adrianna exclaimed

"Fine, let's make an offer" Navid said, which made Adrianna start screeching and jumping up and down. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her.

"I love you Navid"

"Love you too, Ade, and I will love you until I die" He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, which she deepened, then they went hand in hand to make an offer, Adrianna couldn't help but slide her index finger across the banisters and counters, it was a truly exquisite house. 3 floors (including the attic) with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen. She could tell she was going to be very happy here with Navid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Dixon's Beach House:

Dixon was enjoying some time alone at home and watching 'Alien' with a bowl of popcorn and a soda.  
Then there was a knock at the door, Dixon hesitantly got up to open it and who should be standing  
there but Austin

"Dude, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while" Dixon said highfiving Austin

"Yeah, i've been away on tour with my dad, he only just let me get back" Austin replied

"Well, it's nice to have you back" Austin steppd into the room and made his way to the fridge and  
got himself a beer

"So can I live here again?" Austin asked

"Sure, yeah of course you can, I mean you did live here before me"

"Thanks, appreciate it"

"Dixon? Dixon? Are you in here?" shouted Annie walking in "Austin? You're back?"

"Well observed Annie" He replied

"What's up Annie?" Dixon asked

"Oh, just wanted you to know I have found an amazing lawyer to defend Liam at the hearing, she  
said she can get the security tapes from backstage, because that's where the explosions started"  
Annie announced "He's going to get out of prison I'm sure of it!"

"Wow, working this hard to get an ex out of prison" Austin grinned

"Well, he's not an ex anymore, he's a fiancée" Annie stated

"Well congratulations"

"Thanks" Annie smiled

"So, whens the hearing?" Dixon interrupted

"Tommorow, make sure everyone knows so they can come to support Liam, he really needs it"  
Annie then turned around and walked off "Bye guys" she waved, closing the door behind her and  
letting the guys return to what they were talking about

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Navid and Adriannas Dream House:

Navid was waiting for Adrianna to arrive at the house that they want to buy to give her some really  
important news, he waited with two dozen red roses and a box of her favirote chocolates.

"Navid, i'm here, why did you want to meet here?" Adrianna asked

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we got the house!" Navid exclaimed

"Oh my God, I can't belive this!" Adrianna said running up and hugging him

"These are for you" Navid said pulling out the roses and chocolates

"Aww, you're so sweet" She leaned in and kissed him

"So are we going to Liams hearing?" Navid began "I mean i'm sorry to ruin the mood but Annie did say  
she wanted us to come in support for Liam, since he has gone through a lot this past week, and I  
heard Naomi planned a party for after Liam get's out of prison"

Adrianna nodded "Yeah, I think we should go, Liam really helped me by giving me a job at the  
Offshore after what I did to Silver. So we will go to the hearing, then go to the party then come  
home and start packing up our stuff"

"That's a plan" said Navid kissing her and picking her up and spinning her around "I love you Ade"

"I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Liam's Hearing:

Everyone was arriving to support Liam at his hearing, Annie, Dixon and Silver arrived together and  
Navid and Adrianna arrived together. Annie looked beautiful wearing a pink top with a black blazer  
and black skinny jeans with black heels too. They all met and sat next to eachother on a row of seats  
and waited for the hearing to start, they all prayed that Liam would bbe set free with no charges.  
After about ten minutes Liam finally walked in, he immediatly scanned the room to see if Annie had  
come, he smiled when he finally spotted her and their eyes met, Annie gasped and stood up and smiled.

"We are here to discuss the alleged charges that have been place on Liam Court," the Judge stated  
" has been accused of the bombing on the Spencer Blane tribute concert"

The judge went on asking Liam questions about that night and Liams lawyer was defending him trying  
to prove his innocence.

"I call Campbell Price to the stand" Commanded the Judge, Campbell looked over to where Annie was  
sitting and winked at her causing her to roll her eyes and Liam to build up with fury and anger.

"Mr. Price, you're allegations say you saw Liam going back stage with a big bag and abandoning it  
there and leaving the building, is this correct?" Asked the judge

"Yes, that is correct" Campbell stated "I saw Liam going backstage with smug look on his fa-"

"We have a security tape of what happened back stage," Interveined Liams lawyer before Campbell  
starting making up more lies "we haven't watched it yet, but it would show what happened"

"All right, we will take a half an hour recess to review the tape and decide wether Liam Court is  
guilty or not." The Judge decided and walked away. Liam turned back to Annie to see how she was,  
he had done so many times during the trial, he mouthed 'I love you' to her and she did it back.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Thanks for the patience, watching the security tape we saw Liam Court leaving his bag backstage,"  
The judge started "but a few minutes after leaving we see Campell Price with 2 of his friends  
walking towards the bag and plugging in a something electrical and placing it inside the bag then  
running away laughing. We then see the bag catch fire and burn some of the electrical wires and  
causing an explosion on top of th stage" Annie and the gang stood up awaiting the Courts decision.  
A note was passed from someone in the court to the judge "We have decided that Liam Court is...  
not guilty and the guilty party is Campbell Price"

"Yes!" Shouted Dixon

"Thanks God" Adrianna smiled and hugged Annie and Silver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Outside the Courthouse:

Annie, Dixon, Silver, Adrianna and Navid were waiting for Liam to come out from the courthouse. They  
were beggining to become bored when Liam emerged with a massive smile on his face

"Liam!" Shouted Annie running up and hugging him, she had missed his warm embrace and the fact that  
he always made her feel safe

"Annie, i've missed you so much!" Liam said leaning in and kissing her

"Guys enough with the PDA" Silver grinned causing Liam and Annie to look up and start laughing,

"Come on, Liam we have a suprise for you" Annie said taking his hand and leading him into the car  
"But first we have to go home, to get changed, so we'll meet everyone at the Offshore"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Liam and Annie's House:

Liam and Annie finally arrived home, Liam was so happy to be out of prison annd to be with Annie.  
Annie was unlocking the door with her key when suddenly Liam picked her up into his arms

"Liam! What are you doing?" Annie exclaimed

"Well it is customary to carry the bride in" Liam smirked and began walking in

"Yeah well that is after you're married"

"Then i'm practicing" Liam smiled and carried her up into the bedroom

"Liam everyone is waiting for us!" Annie shouted, then he kissed her "Fine, you have five minutes"  
he then moved his mouth near her neck "Fine" Annie sighed "You get fifteen minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Offshore:

Everyone was waiting for Liam and Annie to arrive and were now bored.

"My god, where are they" Adrianna asked

"Probably doing it" Silver said nudging Ade in the arm

"EWW! Annie's brother in the room" Dixon pointed out which made the girls giggle

"We're here!" Annie announced

"About time" Dixon stated Liam highfived Dixon and Navid then walked behind the bar to get a beer,  
while Annie went and joined the girls

"Wow, really missed these" Liam smirked

"So Liam, you're now engaged to my sister" Dixon said, planning to make Liam uncomfortable, a plan  
he had made earlier with Navid

"Yeah, I'm really happy about it"

"Cool, cool, so what are your intentions with Annie?" Dixon asked trying hard not to laugh

"Well, I was thinking of kidnapping her and harvesting her organs, or you know, marrying her" Navid  
burst out laughing at the look of Dixons un-emotionless face.

"So, Annie have you made any wedding plans yet?" asked Adrianna

"No, but we were thinking we would start next week, anyway, I might not be planning my wedding just  
yet but I already have something to ask you guys, will you guys be my maid of honours?" Annie asked

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES OF COURSE!" Shouted Adrianna

"YES ANNIE OF COURSE WE WILL!" Screeched Silver hugging Annie and Adrianna

"Yeah, I know normal brides only have one maid of honour but I can't pick between you guys and Naomi,  
you guys always have helped me through so much, Jasper, Patrick, Undressed and I guess it's like you  
guys are my sisters" Annie expressed with tears in her eyes, making the others cry too and they  
decided to just hug it out until they stopped crying.

"Look at them, are they crying?" Dixon asked smiling

"Yeah, they are probably broke a nail or something" Navid smiled and turned to look at Liam who was  
staring at Annie, he was truely content and happy, he felt like his whole life was finally coming  
into place, that it didn't matter what was going on with him he aways knew she ould make him happy,  
she could make him smile. Even after all these years.

"Dude" Navid said budging Liam

"What?" Liam asked turning to look at Navid

"What's up, you totally spaced out"

"Nothing, I was just day dreaming"

"Well it looked like you were staring at your fiancée"

"Well, she is my bride to be so I can stare at her as long as I want" Liam smiled. Annie, Silver  
and Adrianna turned and started walking towards the bar to get some drinks and snacks. Annie walked  
straight over to Liam and placed her arms around his neck

"Hi" Liam said with a dopey grin on his face

"Hey" Annie replied kissing him softly on the lips "We're going to pick up some pizzas, I know you  
want pepperoni along with Dixon, Navid what kind do you want?"

"Navid'll have the chicken and mushroom" Adrianna answered kissing Navid while Silver looked up at  
the ceiling then to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Dixon as he did the same.

"See you guys later" Annie waved

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Liam and Annies house:

Liam and Annie were sitting on the couch cuddling under a blacket and watching a movie and eating  
popcorn, then Liam began talking

"So, when are we going to start planning the wedding?" He asked

"Urm, I don't know, anytime I don't really mind but I do think we should start" Annie smiled up at  
him

"I know this is a bit extravagant but maybe we should get married in London, or Paris, somewhere  
really romantic"

"I know what you mean, but what if some of the guests can't afford to come?"

"I haven't thought of that, fine we can have our honeymoon there" Liam lowered his head and kissed  
her lightly on the lips, Annie then put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss

"We should have an outdoor wedding in a beautiful garden with roses!" Annie exclaimed interrupting  
the kiss, then Liam leaned in for another kiss "Liam stop! I'm brainstorming ideas, I have to call  
Naomi!"

"Never should have opened my stupid mouth" Liam sighed and layed his head at the top of the couch,  
when suddenly there was a knock on the door, Liam got up to get it and his half-brother Charlie was  
standing at the doorway

"Liam," Charlie spoke

"Charlie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?"

"I saw you on the news they said you were in prison, so I got on the first plane here"

"I'm glad you're here Charlie, I've missed you"

"Liam! Naomi thinks we should get pink, red and white roses, what do you think?" Annie asked walking  
into the room, she gasped and hung up the phone when she saw who was standing in the doorway  
"Charlie,what are you doing here?" Annie rose her hand and moved her hair away from her face showing  
her engagement ring, when she noticed which hand she had raised she quickly lowered it in hope Charlie  
hadn't seen it, but she was too slow,

"Oh my God, are you two? Are you two engaged?" Charlie said looking shocked

"Urm, yeah" Liam felt uncomfortable moving from foot to foot he knew Charlie used to really like  
Annie and felt bad telling him finding out this way, he had planned on telling Charlie and even  
inviting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Navid and Ades house:

Navid and Adrianna were nearly fully moved in they were still waiting on their couch, some kitchen  
appliances and their bed, but luckily the deleveries were due today. They were planning a big house  
party to celebrate, so they started planning

"I think we should have a buffet" Navid announced

"I was just thiking the same thing!" Adrianna shreiked "With a dessert table with a chocolate  
fountain, i've always wanted one"

"Anything for you" Navid lowered his neck and kissed Adrianna on the cheek, suddenly Navid got a text  
from Dixon

DUDE, COME QUICK, SILVER IN HOSPITAL  
FOUND HER PASSED OUT, HURRY UP AND  
TELL ADE, ANNIE AND LIAM, I ALREADY  
CALLED TEDDY COME STRAIGHT AWAY!

Navid paused, he was unable to move, he tried to, but his body wouldn't cooperate, even though he no  
longer loved Silver he still cared about her deeply, she was one of his best friends. Ade felt a tear  
roll down her cheek, she couldn't help wonder, 'what if something happens to Silver? What if  
something happens to her best friend?'she had her problems with Silver, they both knew that, but she  
would be devestated if something happened to Silver, they were like sisters, and all sisters have  
their share of problems,she turned around grabbed Navids hand and snapped him out of his daze, they  
walked to the car and went on their way to hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Liam and Annies house:

Annie, Liam and Charlie were sat on the couch riding out an awkward silence that Charlie fianlly  
broke

"So, when is the wedding?" Charlie spoke

"We haven't set a date yet" Annie said with a lump in her throat making her voice croak

"Okay, so how long have you guys been together?"

"Well, nearly two years, on and off" Annie answered as Liam still couldn't speak

"Why on and off" Charlie asked

"I could never work out how I felt, I never knew what I truely wanted" Liam finally spoke "But now I  
know what I want, well, who I want, and I'm not letting it go again" Liam turned his head and looked  
at Annie and smiled while staring into her eyes then turned back to Charlie "So, how was Paris?"

"It was good, I met a lot of great people, great girls" Charlie smirked "But I did miss you, bro"

"I missed you too" Annie fidgeted on her seat as another awkward silence started to form when she got  
a text from Adrianna;

ANNIE,MEET ME DIXON AND NAVID  
AT THE HOSPITAL, SILVER IS IN  
TROUBLE, COME WITH LIAM!

"Liam, Silver is in hospital" Annie shouted then ran out the door to the car.

"Charlie, I have got to go, you can come if you want" Liam offered

"Nah, you go, i'll be fine" Charlie replied, Liam then rushed outside an got into the passenger seat of  
Annie's car

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Hospital:

Dixon, Navid and Adrianna were waiting outside the E.R when Dixon began remembering what had happened  
when he had walked into Silvers house; he discovered her lying on the bed, he thought she was just  
sleeping so he walked towards her to cover her with a blanket and thought he would reheat her food  
after she woke up when he noticed a bottle of empty pills in her hand 'Silver' he shouted shaking her  
vigorously 'Silver wake up' when she wouldn't respond he picked up the phone and called an ambulance,  
they came with in a few minutes and took her away, Dixon took his car to the hospital and called  
Teddy, he then texted Navid.

"I can't believe this, I just... can't" Dixon spoke looking down at the floor not wanting Ade or Navid  
to see the tears in his eyes "I should have known there was something wrong with her, she seemed weird  
and upset all week"

"You couldn't have known, it isn't your fault Dixon so don't you dare blame yourself" Ade smiled even  
though she was crying, one of her best friends just tried to kill herself

Suddenly Teddy bursted through the doors nearly stacking onto the floor shouting "Where is she!?"  
after spotting Dixon he ran up to him "What happened?"

"Silver attempted suicide" Dixon replied looking at Teddy

"I can't believe this"

"I know, but she's going to be okay, so don't worry" Dixon patted Teddy on the back and led him to  
where Navid and Ade were sitting with Ades head on Navids chest

"How are you guys?" A familiar voice spoke Navid, Ade and Teddy looked at where the voice was coming  
from and saw Austin standing there "Is Siler okay?"

"Austin what are you doing here?" Ade asked wiping a tear from her face

"Well, I was on tour with my dad, but then I decided it was time to come home" He looked around the  
room before turning bck to Ade and saying "Didn't Dixon tell you I was back?"

"No he did not" Ade said ooking at Dixon angrily

"Well, I was going to tell you but then everything happened with Silver and I forgot" Dixon said  
smiling at Ade

"Ade! Dixon!" Annie shouted running through the doors trying not to fall as Liam jogged behind her  
"How is Silver?" Annie asked with her hands on her knees breathing in deeply and trying to catch her  
breath

"She's okay, but she is getting her stomach pumped" Annie looked up at Dixon with shock in her eyes

Wh-Why? Why would she need her stomach pumped?" Annie stammered

"Silver, urm... Silver tried to kill herself by downing a bunch of pills" Dixon explained

"I can't believe this" Annie walked away and sat down on a seat across from Navid, Liam followed her  
and sat down next to her, Annie put her head underneath his arm and closed her eyes and prayed; she  
prayed that Silver would be okay, that she will neer do this again and that she would open up and  
talk to her friends about what she is going through and not keep it inside and do something this  
drastic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hospital:

It had been about two hours since everyone had arrived, they waited patiently but were all worried  
sick about Silver. They were all thinking what had lead her to do this, and why she didn't open up to  
her friends about it. Ade and Silver met up with eachother multiple times over the past two weeks and  
Ade had no idea she was so depressed, she seemed fine, given the circumstances.

"Did anyone call Naomi?" Ade asked everyone

"Oh my God, we totally forgot, we were to busy thinking about Silver." Annie looked down

"Don't worry, i'll go call her" Liam said kissing Annies forehead and walking outside to call Naomi

"Thanks, Naomi is going to be angry when she finds out that we didn't call her straight away"

"I know, Annie don't worry I'm sure she'll be too busy trying to find a flight to come here"

"Lets hope" Suddenly a man in dark blue scrubs came out, when Dixon and Teddy saw him they both stood  
up

"Are the family or friends of Erin Silver here?" The man in scrubs asked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Hospital:

"Yeah we are here for Silver" Annie said rising from her chair

"Well, we pumped Erins stomach and now she's resting, but she will be fine and make a full recovery"

"When can we see her?" Annie asked

"Once she wakes up we will allow you to see her" The doctor then turned around and left

"Thank God she's going to be alright, I was so worried" Adrianna spoke

"Yeah, thank God" Navid put his arm around Adrianna and sighed

"Naomi is on her way" Liam said coming back from talking to her

"Was she angry?" Annie looked up at him

"Well, she was pissed at first but forgot about it and was more intrested in Silver, speaking of  
which has a doctor come out with any news yet?"

"Yeah, he said she was going to be fine" Annie smiled "I'm so tired"

"Do you want to go home? We can come back tommorow" Liam asked Annie

"Annie, you should go, if we hear any news we will call you" Dixon assured her

"Fine, bye guys, and be sure to call me if anything changes."

"We will" Adrianna stated

"Come on Annie" Liam said slipping his arm around her waist and they walked off together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Annies Car:

As Annie was barely keeping her eyes open Liam decided to drive

"I can't believe Silver has been going through so much and she hasn't told me" Annie wept "I'm the  
worst friend in the world"

Liam turned his head around and saw Annie was crying then turned his head back at the road he sighed  
before saying "Annie, you can't blame this on yourself, no one saw it coming, not even Dixon who was  
with her constantly"

"I just feel" Annie sighed "I just feel like I should have been a better friend"

"Well now you know what she is going through you can be a better friend to her"

"You're right, I love you"

"I love you too Annie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Annie and Liams House:

When they got home they found a note Charlie had left them

WENT TO MY HOTEL  
SEE YOU GUYS AFTER  
TOMMOROW. CALL ME  
IF YOU NEED ANYTHING

CHARLIE.

Annie stumbled up the stairs and Liam followed her a couple of steps behind her, when she walked in

she opened the wardrobe and got out her tank top she sleeps in and some loose grey shorts, she  
pulled her jumper over her head and Liam watched her, he had seen the same show loads of times but  
was still turned on by it. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the bed then walked up behind  
Annie and started kissing her neck

"Liam stop, i'm tired" Annie moaned

"Well, i'm not" Liam said between kisses, Annie turned and pushed him lightly on the chest and  
carried on getting dressed "Annie, please"

"If I get a good nights sleep we can do it as many times as you want tommorow"

"Fine" Liam gave in, but not before stealing a few more kisses. Once Liam had stopped she crawled  
into bed and yawned, Liam followed on afterwards and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close  
and she fell asleep in her arms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Hospital:

Dixon and Teddy were still at the hospital, they waited outside it had been over 8 hours since they've  
gotten here and still haven't been abl to see Silver. Teddy was slowly dozing off to sleep while Dixon  
stayed wide awake in case he missed a doctor or something.  
At about 6:30am a doctor came out telling them that Siver was awake and they could see her now. Teddy  
was still asleep so Dixon decided to go and talk to Silver alone for a bit then wake Teddy up to talk  
to her.  
Dixon slowly walked into her room and saw her lying there her eyes were a bit red and she was awfully  
pale

"Hey Sil" Dixon whispered barely able to speak

"Hi"

"Why'd you do it Sil?" Dixon came out and said it, he said what everyone wanted to know

"Dixon," Silver started to speak after taking in what Dixon asked "I've lost everything, my baby, my  
body and now i've got cancer. I don't see the point in going on"

"Silver. Don't talk like that, you've got your friends haven't you?" Dixon sat on the edge of her bed  
and took her hands and looked into her eyes

"I guess" Siver looked down before looking back and met the eyes of a tired Dixon. She didn't want to  
answer anymore of these awkward questions so she leaned in and kissed him lightly, this wasn't like  
it was in highschool when they used to kiss, she felt fireworks imploding behind her

"Silver..."

"Dixon. I-I I'm sorry about that" Silver pulled away and held her face in her hands

"Don't be" Silver looked up "I've wanted to do that for so long" Dixon leaned in and they kissed again  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 Weeks Later:  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Annie and Liams House:

It was a new morning, Annie was sitting at the dinner table eating cereal while Liam was upstairs  
getting ready to go out with Charlie who has decided to move back from Paris. Annie was close to finishing  
her cereal when she heard a knock on the door, she hesitantly got up and answered it

"Oh, hey Charlie, Liams nearly ready, he's just getting dressed" Annie smiled

"Okay, i'll just wait here then" Charlie awkwardly sat down on the couch "So... How does it feel to be  
a best selling author?"

"So, you know about my book" Annie blushed going bright red

"Yeah, I also read it"

"You did?" Annie felt weird, her ex reading a book she wrote that included his half brother and sex

"Yeah, it was actually really good, and I think you should carry on writing"

"Seriously? Wow, i'm glad you liked it"

"You're a really talented writer Annie"

"Thanks"

"Charlie, you're here" Liam said emerging from the stairs

"Yeah, you ready to go?"

"Sure, lets go" Liam leaned down and kissed Annie "Bye babe, see you later" Then walked out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Silvers House:

Dixon was waiting for Silver to return from therapy, he had an amazing, romantic dinner, he also bought  
red roses, chocolates and white wine. Everything was perfect, Dixon was so happy. He never really stopped  
loving Silver, he just didn't realise how much he loved her.

RING RING... RING RING

"Urm, hello? Silver's phone" Dixon answered

"Is Erin Silver there?" The person on the other line asked

"No, but I can take a message"

"Tell her to call her fetility doctor when she gets back, I need to tell her something"

"Okay, goodbye" Dixon wondered what the doctor was going to say to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Annie and Liams House:

Annie was relaxing at home and making some wedding plans. Currently working on her invitations, so far  
on the invitations list she had:

Mom  
Dixon  
Silver  
Naomi  
Ade  
Navid  
Charlie  
Dad  
Austin  
Ivy  
Diego  
Teddy  
Ethan  
Shane  
Mr Mathews (Maybe, Awkward for mom since break up)  
Max (Maybe?)  
Jen (Awkaward for Liam? Maybe)  
Grandma  
Liams Mom (?)  
Dad's girlfriend (?)

Annie was reviewing the list when suddenly someone burst through the door

"ANNIE, LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!"

"Naomi, what the hell? You can't just burst into peoples homes!" Annie yelled

"Yeah, but I brought Ivy and Diego!" Naomi shrieked

"Hey, Annie heard you were getting hitched"Ivy said as she walked in

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here" Annie dropped her list and ran up to her friend Ivy

"Wouldn't missed it for the world" Ivy smiled

"Where's Diego?"

"He went to the hotel, he finally got a greencard so we're moving back!"

"This is amazing!" Annie shrieked again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Offshore:

Charlie was proud of his brother. More than you would believe, Charlie remembers the time when Liam  
would sleep in his car, now he was a model, was in two major movies, owns a house and a bar, and Liam  
is marrying the love of his life. Charlie felt proud to say that Liam was his brother, because he was  
an exceptional person and he was going to let Liam know it

"Liam, I'm so proud of you" Charlie said walking through the door of the bar and looked around with  
an amazed expression "Two years ago you were living in the back of your car, and now, you're so successful!"

"It's really nothing" Liam felt happy that Charlie was saying all these kind words

"Stop being so modest, you've really cleaned yourself up, I'm really happy for you. You're so successful  
now, especially this bar, you have people who work for you"

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without Dixon, Ade and Silver" Liam started replaying the advert  
Silver filmed of Liam "They helpd me alot a-"

"Liam I need a beer" A voice shouted at the door of the bar

"Oh, Austin, hey" Liam spoke before returning his gaze back to Charlie "Let me introduce my brother,  
Charlie"

"Nice to meet you" Charlie offered his hand

which Austin accepted "Likewise" BEEP BEEP Austin looked down at his phone which beeped "Make it two  
beers, my mom just texted she wants me to have dinner with her... and her boyfriend"

"Oh, are you going to go?" Liam asked handing Austin the beers

"I don't know, maybe I have to think about it" Austin took a sipof his beer then took both beers "I'm heading  
home, can't really be out right now. Bye Liam, and Charlie nice to meet you" Austin waved to them and left  
the bar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Liam and Annies house:

Ivy, Naomi and Annie were cathcing up and talking about what they've been up to. They talked about  
Naomis time in New York with Jordan and their break-up, they talked about Ivys long stay in Mexico and  
if she was excited about returning to LA and how her relationship with Diego was going, and finally  
they talked about the wedding. Naomi was reviewing Annies invite list when she saw 'Max (Maybe?)' a  
stray tear rolled down Noamis cheek, which becamme dozens of tears and loads of sobbing

"I mi-miss him s-so much" Naomi was crying uncontrolably and her breathing was heavy

"We know" Annie said wrapping an arm around her

"My dad left me, my mom left me, my sister tried to ruin my life, Max left me, Jordan left me. Max  
left me"

"You already said that sweety" Ivy spoke feeling really awkward, she ahs never been able to deal with  
crying people, especially her friends and people as strong as Naomi

"I thought it was w-worth meantioning t-twice s-since he didn't just leave me, he d-div-vorced me!" and  
with that Naomi started sobbing even more

"Come on, lets got to the Offshore, you look like you need alcohol" Annie stated  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Silvers House:

Dixon was wondering what the doctor wanted to talk to Silver about, well he wan't wondering, more like  
obsessing. So the minute Silver walked through the door he immeadiatly told her to call the doctor and  
she did

Silver hung up the phone smiling "I can't believe this"

"What? You can't believe what?" Dixon was jumping

"I have three more eggs at the hospital, it turns out they harvested nine eggs, and only 6 were fertilised  
with Teddy's sperm and implanted in Michaela, and three haven't been touched they didn't realise until  
yesterday, when they found the eggs, and the DNA shows they are in fact my eggs"

"Okay" Dixon was a bit confused "What does this mean?"

"It means I can have a baby!" Silver exclaimed jumping up and down and screeching, Dixon joined in after  
he was shook out his day dream by Silver "All I need is a sperm donor and a surrogate"

"Aren't you going to ask Teddy?" Dixon asked

"No, not after what happened last time, he nearly ruined everything"

"I will do it" Dixon spoke after a silence

"Do what?" it was now Silvers turn to be confused

"I will donate sperm, I mean, i'm already planning on never letting you go again, and I have always wanted  
kids, so who cares if it is a few years earlier than expected"

"I can not believe it, you would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, you know that" Dixon reached for her hand and pulled her in for a kiss

When they finally broke it Silver was the first to speak "If I didn't then, I do now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Authors Note**

**Okay that is the end of this chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with **  
**homework and courses and stuff, but I have really tried to get a chapter out at least every other **  
**week when I can.**  
**I don't know if people are really liking my writing and story line, but if you are I would appreciate **  
**reviews. Constructive critisism is taken into account and is highly appreciated, if you want a certain**  
**thing to happen with a charecter or want someone to come back or something I will be more than happy**  
**to involve your ideas. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, you really make me want to write more.**  
**I am expecting this story to have about 22-24 chapters (or more, who knows)**

**WestGirlLiz- I have one what you asked and brough back Ivy, and I have to say I actually think this **  
**could be a good Naomi/Ivy friendship storyline. So thanks**


End file.
